


Me encanta la forma en que mientes

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Harry, Drarry, Harco, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secuestro, Stockholm Syndrome, Violencia, relación tóxica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Violencia física y psicológica, angst y relación tóxica]"Adoro la forma en que mientes, porque sé que sería capaz de vivir en aquellas mentiras por siempre".Draco le debía todo a Harry, y comprendía cada una de sus acciones, así el resto no las entendiese y los juzgase duramente.





	Me encanta la forma en que mientes

A veces una vocecilla en su interior le decía que algo estaba definitivamente mal, que el hecho de que fuesen pareja no le daba el derecho de no dejarle salir ni hablar con sus amigos, sin embargo, Draco atribuía eso a sus pensamientos ajenos a su relación, a ideas comunes para el resto, pero no aplicaba para Harry y él.

Desde el inicio las cosas no fueron convencionales, ambos eran enemigos de colegio, rivales, y no por eso dejaron de gustarse, no por ello pararon el remolino de emociones que se desataron en aquel primer beso, el primero de muchos, ambos fueron el soporte del otro en tiempos de guerra. Harry siempre estuvo para él, incluso cuando su propio padre le había dado la espalda por apoyar al genocida demente de Voldemort. Él les dio acogida en la casa de su padrino, cuando no podía ni sacar sus pertenencias de la mansión, no tenía ninguna obligación con su madre y aún así no le negó la ayuda.

Draco callaba a esa voz, porque Harry simplemente tomaba aquellas medidas debido a que al ser auror, recibía continuamente amenazas para atentar contra los suyos, y ambos estaban ya enlazados hacia tres años, y el rubio tenía la certeza de que era por eso que no le dejaba salir, porque al hacerlo se exponía al riesgo, y Harry jamás permitiría que algo le sucediese.

Draco tenía que aprender a dejar de lado todas esa voces, aquellas que eran alimentadas por el fantasma de su soberbia, de su arrogancia, y que no le había dado nada bueno.

Cuando Voldemort murió, Harry no la pasó bien, todavía recuerda las pesadillas vívidas, los terribles terrores nocturnos que lo acechaban, guarda en su memoria las veces que lo acunó en su pecho y soportó patadas y puñetazos cuando Harry lo veía sin verlo y gritaba hasta perder la voz. El estrés postraumático era nefasto, y Draco aprendió de él poco a poco, incluso Hermione le ayudó a conocer más al respecto, muchísimo antes de que dejara de visitarlos a ambos.

Había corregido varios de sus defectos en pos de brindarle paz a Harry, ya no se permitía insultar a sus amigos, o cometer juicios hacia personas que él estimara, porque no era algo que se viera bien y era demasiado egoísta de su parte no ponerse en los zapatos de Harry, cuando él no paraba de apoyarlo y protegerlo. Por Harry no tuvo que ir a juicio por poseer la marca, por él no tuvo que volver a atormentarse sobre la difícil situación de encontrar un trabajo con sus antecedentes y sin haber terminado la escuela, porque Harry se encargaba de pagar todo y darle los lujos que Draco quisiese sin titubear.

Pansy ya no era una buena influencia para él, siempre repetía que debían salir, que debía mirar más allá de Potter, y el sólo pensar en ello lo aterraba. El mundo sin Harry no era un lugar agradable, y su cuerpo se tensaba al imaginar dejándolo solo, con sus miedos y traumas, ¿acaso Pansy no comprendía que Harry había pasado por mucho en su vida? Perder a sus padres, ser criado por muggles crueles con los que compartía sangre, carencias en diversos niveles y luego entrar a Hogwarts, donde un loco le hizo la vida imposible desde niño, y con el cual cargaba con la responsabilidad de asesinarlo en algún momento porque sino todos morirían.

No era justo, para nada, ni Pansy ni Blaise lo entendían, y allá ellos con su forma limitada y egoísta de pensar, pero para Draco no era una posibilidad dejarlo, no podía... es decir, sí, Harry no quería que él saliera, pero Draco en realidad tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, aunque no quería, la única vez que quiso hacerlo, la magia sin varita de Harry se descontroló y casi quema entera la casa al romper todas las lámparas, sin contar que se lastimó al lanzarle un puñetazo al espejo de la sala, la imagen de todo en llamas y Harry sangrando aún le atormentaba en las noches, así que era un no definitivo.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y sintió la abrumadora energía mágica en el ambiente, sonrió frente a la sensación casi asfixiante, Harry había llegado a su hogar. Se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió hacia a él, sin importarle que éste estuviera activando todas las protecciones nuevamente, era una manera de cuidarlo, si nadie podía salir, tampoco entrar.

-Harry, ¿cómo te fue hoy? -preguntó Draco, recibiendo un gruñido por respuesta, tragó saliva a sabiendas de que no había sido un buen día.

-No es como si necesitases saberlo, pero fue terrible. La maldita redada salió mal, y tuvimos una baja, ¿y sabes qué es lo peor? Que el culpable soy yo, porque estuve todo el jodido día distrayéndome con tu propuesta de que vieras a tu madre. ¡Tuve una maldita baja, uno de mis hombres murió, Draco, murió y todo por estar comiéndome la cabeza con tu estupidez de querer salir! -le recriminó Harry, viéndole con ira, Draco se estremeció y retrocedió unos pasos, que el moreno acortó hasta tenerlo contra un pilar-. ¿Sabes que pueden estar empleando a tu madre para conocer nuestra ubicación? ¿Eres consciente de las cosas que te harían al hallarte? No tendrían piedad, ni una sola pizca de misericordia en darte tantos crucios que perderías el sentido, y no contentos con ello, conseguirían que sintieses como si te hubiera besado un dementor sin hacerlo de tantas torturas que te harían.

Draco extrañaba a su madre, y se sentía culpable por hacerlo sin sopesar todos los escenarios en que los pondría a ambos. Comenzó a temblar y, sin poder controlarlo, varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Harry suavizó su expresión, y las luces dejaron de mostrarse intermitentes.

-Lo siento, discúlpame por ser un desconsiderado. No quise desconcentrarte, no fue mi intención que tu compañero muriera, por favor, perdóname por ser tan egoísta -pidió Draco, entre sollozos, y cerró los ojos cuando Harry acunó su rostro con una de sus manos, por unos instantes pensó que lo golpearía, pero una vez alejado el pensamiento, disfrutó el tacto calloso y cálido de la mano de Harry, sonrió entre lágrimas, apoyando más la mejilla.

Harry lo abrazó y mantuvo en un apretado agarre, Draco se sorprendió un poco y más aún, cuando sintió en su cuello, donde estaba hundido el rostro del moreno, humedecerse. Su esposo lloraba.

-No tienes la culpa, amor, en realidad, la tengo solamente yo. Decidí no concentrarme, y me costó la vida de un auror. A veces siento que no puedo con todo esto, quisiera en algún punto renunciar, dejar de tener tanta carga sobre mis hombros, pero no puedo -susurró contra su cuello, Draco acarició su espalda en movimientos circulares para tranquilizarlo-. Sin mi empleo no podríamos sobrevivir, y no tengo corazón para negarte todo lo que te prometí, y sé también que no podría hacer algo más aparte de lo que hago.

Draco siguió las caricias, escuchándole para que pudiese desahogarse, sin saber qué decirle para hacerle sentir mejor.

Harry se movió con rapidez, y las luces volvieron a su ritmo intermitente, la expresión en su rostro denotaba enojo y atisbos de dolor.

—¡¿No vas a decir nada?! ¿Ves que no tienes sentimientos y eres un egoísta siempre? Te abro mi jodido corazón, y no puedes ni soltar unas malditas palabras de apoyo —recriminó Harry, haciendo que todas las superficies de la estancia temblasen, su energía mágica era de tal magnitud que una emoción fuerte remecía el cuarto entero.

Draco sintió sus piernas debilitarse por la tensión y cayó al suelo sentado, permitiendo que el pavor se instalase en su sistema al ver desde el piso a Harry, desde aquel ángulo lucía como si pudiera destruirlo en mil pedazos sólo con pensarlo. La ansiedad y el pánico le hacía secarse su garganta y sentir que su cuerpo entero se endurecía.

Un halo de claridad invadió su mente, e hizo un esfuerzo máximo para concentrarse en la otra estancia donde se hallaba la chimenea con acceso a la redflu, no podía huir por ahí ya que Harry había bloqueado la salida cuerpo completo, sin embargo, eso no le impedía aparecer su cabeza en casa de Pansy.

Sintió su cuerpo en la nueva habitación, y al ver que no se había escindido, se dispuso a caminar hacia la chimenea.

Gritó con terror cuando Harry se apareció frente suyo.

—¡¿Planeas dejarme?!

La frustración y desesperación le estaba pasando factura y sentía que pronto se caería, pero no quería ceder ahora y aún así decidió rodearlo, no contando con que Harry lo agarraría por los brazos y lo empujara con fuerza contra el muro, haciendo que su cabeza chocara con tanta violencia en la pared que hasta rebotó.

Pudo sentir sabor a sangre en su boca, aún aturdido por el golpe, levantó su brazo con tanto ímpetu, por la angustia y emociones reprimidas, que consiguió alejarlo y darle un puñetazo en su pómulo que lo hizo tambalearse, iba a volver a golpearlo cuando vio sus manos extendidas en su dirección en señal de rendición.

—Lo lamento mucho, Draco, lo siento, yo debí golpear la pared, no a ti. No sabes cuánto lo lamento. Jamás te haría daño, sabes que te amo y me odio por haberte lastimado, me dejé llevar. Debe ser por el estrés y toda la presión. Por unos instantes creí que te perdería y sin ti no soy nada —soltó Harry, en un tono lastimero que desarmó a Draco, el cual perdió la pujanza inicial y abrió sus brazos para que Harry pudiera encontrar consuelo en él.

Cuando el moreno se dirigió hacia Draco para fundirse en el agarre, el rubio sabía que lo amaba, así tuviera sus arranques y momentos complicados, amaba a aquella cabeza despeinada y con líos mucho más difíciles de deshebrar.

"Me encanta la forma en que mientes, porque sé que sería capaz de vivir en aquellas mentiras por siempre", caviló Draco, siendo consciente de que encontraba la paz en aquella tormenta. Le daba toda la razón a Bukowski al crear la frase que dice:  _Encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate_.

Draco moriría feliz.


End file.
